Of Honey and Clementines
by Fabryski
Summary: C'est drôle, le pouvoir qu'une simple orange de Noël peut avoir sur le cœur de quelqu'un.
1. Chapter 1

**Me voilà donc avec ma première traduction de fanfiction mise en ligne, enfin, la première dont j'ai reçue l'autorisation de publication par l'auteur, Bard of Heart :**

.net/u/2698966/Bard_of_Heart

**Vos reviews lui seront transmises, traduites.**

* * *

><p><strong>Avertissements :<strong>

**Rating : M pour le language explicite et le contenu sexuel**

**Genre(s) : Romance, Angoisse/ Humanstuck, Univers alternatif**

**Couple : Sollux/Eridan **

**Comme mentionné ci-dessus, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une traduction. Par conséquent, si des erreurs venaient à se glisser dans le texte, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer, même si de nombreuses corrections et relectures sont effectuées.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>[ Chapitre 1 ] <strong>

**Ton nom est SOLLUX CAPTOR. Tu as QUATRE ANS. Tu as des INTERETS VARIES. Tu adores les ANIMAUX, en particulier les ABEILLES, même si ce ne sont TECHNIQUEMENT PAS DES ANIMAUX. En fait, tu as une abeille en peluche que ta MAMAN t'a offerte après que TON PAPA SOIT MORT. Même si tu TE SOUVIENS A PEINE DE LUI tu sais que c'était un homme bien car ta mère garde des photos de lui partout dans la maison. Pour aucune raison apparente, tu aimes la couleur jaune. Tu adores mettre le bazar dans l'ORDINATEUR PORTABLE de ta mère. Tu l'as déjà observée utiliser MICROSOFT WORD, qu'elle utilise pour son TRAVAIL qui l'appelle souvent pour des VOYAGES D'AFFAIRE. Fréquemment, elle te laisse à la garde de TON ONCLE EXCESSIVEMENT AFFECTUEUX.**

« Tonton ? »

« Oui, mon chéri ? »

« Hm, pourquoi est ce que tu me touches ? »

« Je vérifie que tu n'aies pas de piqûres d'insectes, mon petit cœur. Oh ! C'est à ton tour de jouer. »

Tu bouges ta pièce d'échec, comme ton oncle a dit. Tu es trop jeune pour savoir pourquoi ton oncle te touche l'intérieur des jambes, ou pourquoi il pose ses mains sur tes parties privées. Bien sur que non, pour ton esprit de garçon de quatre ans, rien ne semble mal. Ton oncle ne te fait pas de mal.

Alors, quand il est temps de rentrer à la maison, et que ton oncle s'agenouille devant toi pour te donner un gros baiser sur la joue, tu ne le questionnes pas quand il te dit de ne pas dire à ta mère qu'il regardait les piqûres d'insectes. C'est parfaitement acceptable selon toi.

**Tu as SEPT ANS. Tu adore toujours ANIMAUX, surtout les ABEILLES, même si techniquement, ce ne sont TOUJOURS PAS DES ANIMAUX. Ta maman t'a emmené au ZOO pour ton anniversaire et maintenant, tu adores cet endroit. Cependant, après ça, ses voyages d'affaires sont devenus PLUS LONGS et PLUS FREQUENTS. Une fois de plus, tu es gardé par ton ONCLE.**

Tu es sur le chemin du zoo, parce que tu as raconté à ton oncle combien tu aimes aller là-bas. Pendant que ton oncle conduit sur l'autoroute, il te demande de déboucler ta ceinture. Confus, tu enlèves ta ceinture de sécurité mais ton oncle t'arrête et pointe ton pantalon du doigt.

« Enlèves ton pantalon, s'il te plait, mon chéri. »

Tu arrêtes et tes sourcils se plissent, déplaçant la paire de lunettes posée sur ton visage.

« Mais les gens pourraient voir mes parties privées » dis tu, tout en regardant avec anxiété par la fenêtre les voitures passer.

C'est à ce moment là que ton oncle te frappe pour la première fois.

« Ta mère m'a demandé de t'occuper de toi, alors tu va faire ce que je dis. » dit ton oncle méchamment alors que tu commences à pleurer. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi ton oncle te frappe. Tu ne comprends pas alors tu pleures toujours, ta joue commence à te brûler là où tu as été giflé.

Il te fallu un moment avant que tu arrêtes de pleurer.

« Sollux ? »

« O-oui ? »

« Est-ce que ca va, mon beau ? »

La gentille voix de ton oncle refait surface et tu t'apaises un peu.

« …ouais. »

« Tu sais que je t'aime, pas vrai ? »

Tu renifles.  
>« O-ouais. »<p>

Les doigts chauds de ton oncle passent sur tes joues, puis descendent sur ta poitrine, et à ta jambe, où il caresse le jean sur tes parties privées avec son auriculaire.

« Je t'aime plus que tout au monde » dit ton oncle. Tu renifles et penches la tête lorsqu'il défait ta ceinture et déboutonne ton pantalon. Il met sa main sous ton sous-vêtement à imprimés d'abeilles et touche tes parties directement pour la première fois. C'est tout nouveau pour toi. « Ce n'est pas bon, chéri ? Tu sais que je t'aime énormément. Plus que personne d'autre… »

« Je t'aime aussi » dis tu, essuyant le fluide coulant de ton petit nez. « Désolé de ne pas avoir fait ce que tu as dit… »

« Ca va, mon cœur. Ca va parce que je t'aime beaucoup. Détends toi et laisses ton oncle te faire te sentier mieux. En fait, nous n'avons pas à parler de cet incident à ta mère… »

**Tu as DIX ANS. Tu commences à réaliser que serrer ton abeille en peluche contre toi NE RESOUDS PAS TOUS TES PROBLEMES, et surtout que ça ne ramène pas ta mère de ses VOYAGES D'AFFAIRE. Tu réalises également que ce que ton oncle te fait est plutôt BIZARRE, mais tu ne lui pose pas de questions car tu as confiance en ton oncle. Il fait cela depuis que tu es TOUT PETIT, c'est donc NORMAL pour toi.**

« Viens là, chéri, je veux te montrer quelque chose. »

Tu détaches ton regard du jeu d'ordinateur auquel tu joues pour voir ton oncle assis sur le canapé. Il bouge pour que tu t'assoies entre ses jambes.

« Je vais t'apprendre à te sentir bien tout le temps » dit ton oncle d'une voix calme, à ton oreille. Tu hoche la tête positivement, mais un peu nerveux. « Je suis désolé, mon cœur. Je vais mettre les dessins animés pour toi, comme ca tu n'auras pas peur.

Ton oncle allume la télévision et met la chaîne pour enfants, sur un dessin animé où de petits calamars apparaissent partout sur l'écran. Tu y trouves de l'intérêt, tant tu aimes les animaux, alors tu y es rapidement absorbé.

Alors que tu regardes, tu ne remarque pas ton oncle qui déboutonnes ton pantalon jusqu'à ce qu'il le baisse jusqu'à tes genoux.

« Tont - » commences-tu mais tu stoppes lorsque la main de ton oncle attrape ton intimité. Il commence à bouger sa main de haut en bas, et un sentiment étrange se forme dans ton ventre.

« Détends-toi, chéri » dit ton oncle alors que tu cambres ton dos et attrapes une poignée du tissu sur ses genoux avec chaque main. Tu fais de petits bruits aigus qui t'effraient, mais ton oncle continue ses mouvements.

Après un moment, la sensation étrange te fait te sentir comme si tu avais envie d'uriner. Tu deviens terrifié, par la panique et par la nouvelle sensation que tu n'avais jamais ressentie auparavant, tu essaies de fuir. Ton oncle te maintient plus près, et dans de nouveaux mouvements de son poignet, tu cries et pleure, ton bas-ventre te fait te sentir si bizarre.

Lorsque ton oncle te relâche, tu te recroquevilles sur le coté opposé du canapé et pleure avec tes petits poings devant les yeux pour te protéger. Rien de plus effrayant n'était jamais arrivé dans ta vie, et pour la première fois, tu te demandes si ton oncle t'aimes autant qu'il le prétend.

Mais avant de pouvoir communiquer ces pensées, ton oncle est à nouveau sur toi, te bloquant sur le sofa avec son corps. Il t'embrasse les joues, les paupières, le front. Il embrasse toutes tes larmes et caresse tes cheveux avec sa main chaude.

« Bon garçon. Tu es un gentil garçon, chéri. Tu es vraiment un bon garçon… » te murmure t il encore et encore. La peur s'évapore peu à peu, alors que ton oncle soulève ton teeshirt et commence à t'embrasser partout. Il commence à te lécher et tu trouves ca dégoutant. Mais tu ne dis pas un mot. Tu restes juste allongé silencieusement sans rien faire, parce que tu as peur que ton oncle te frappe. Tu penses à combien tu voudrais rentrer chez toi et te distraire. Mais cela te rends seulement triste, car ta mère sera partie pour une autre semaine.

A ta grande surprise, ton oncle ne te fit rien la semaine suivante. Il te traita même comme un vrai enfant, mangeant des cookies et regardant des films et jouant à de _vrais_ jeux avec toi. Tu commences à croire que toutes les choses étranges entre toi et ton oncle sont terminées.

Tu as tors.

**Tu as QUATORZE ANS. Ta variété d'INTERETS s'est restreinte à rien d'autre que les ABEILLES et les ORDINATEURS. Tu es au collège, et tu réalises juste combien la relation que tu as avec ton oncle est ETRANGE. De plus, on t'a récemment mis des BAGUES et tu as développé une EMBARASSANT ZOZOTEMENT. Par PEUR d'être JUGE, tu ne participe pas aux activités scolaires. Tu as UN AMI, mais vous ne parlez et ne sortez pas beaucoup ensemble car tu ne veux pas qu'il découvre la SITUATION AVEC TON ONCLE. Tu passes plus de temps avec ton oncle qu'avec ta mère. Cela te TERRIFIE car au fil des années, la situation a EMPIRE. Quand tu commences à témoigner de la RESISTANCE, ton oncle ne le prend pas bien et devient BRUTAL lorsqu'il te touche.**

« Si tu le dis à qui que ce soit, je dirais à ta mère et à tes profs toutes les choses de mal de tu as faites. » dit ton oncle, ses mains empêtrées dans tes cheveux alors tu essaies frénétiquement de prendre le plus possible de lui dans ta bouche. Tu sais par expérience qu'il va te battre si tu ralentis. « Je le dirais à tes amis et à tout ceux avec qui ta mère travaille, et elle perdra son travail. Tu ne veux pas ca, quand même, mon cœur ? Tu m'entends ? »

« Mmph » est tout ce que tu peux dire. Tu commences à t'agripper aux genoux de ton oncle quant il t'étouffe. Tout est juste _atroce_ alors que tu te bats pour respirer. Tu essaies d'arrêter tes larmes de couler parce que tu sais que cela rends juste ton oncle plus conséquent et impossible à tenir.

Un grognement se fit entendre et soudainement, ta bouche, ton nez et tes poumons sont emplis d'une chose ignoble et tu _détestes cela affreusement_. Tu tousses et tressautes en t'enlevant de ton oncle le plus vite que tu le peux, et tout est tellement affreux que tu recommences à pleurer. Tu te sens dégoutant en sentant le vil liquide couler de ta bouche sur ton teeshirt.

C'est à ce jour que ta profonde haine pour le monde et envers tout le monde a commencé.

**Tu as DIX-SEPT ANS. Les seules choses que tu comprennes sont les CODES que tu écrits et que tes AMIS utilisent pour HACKER leurs jeux. Ta mère t'as officiellement LAISSE AVEC TON ONCLE, trouvant cela plus facile pour emménager avec son NOUVEAU PETIT-AMI. Comme mentionné précédemment, TU HAIS LE MONDE. Tu détestes le fait que tu aies DEUX PERSONALITES : le gars POPULAIRE qui as nouvellement obtenu une SURABONDANCE D'AMIS (tu penses que ca a quelque chose à voir avec ta soudaine poussée de croissance) et celui que tu es toujours avec ton ONCLE. Depuis que l'on t'a RETIRE TES BAGUES, les choses se sont un peu AMELIOREES. Le zozotement est resté, mais tu as appris à LE TENIR SOUS CONTROLE. Les seules fois où il réapparait sont lorsque tu es PARTICULIEREMENT ENERVE A PROPOS DE QUELQUE CHOSE.**

« Comment était ta journée à l'école, mon chéri ? »

Tu jettes ton sac de cours sur la table encombrée et fixe juste le sol, comme tu t'es conditionné à le faire. Tu ne dis pas un mot et tu ne regardes pas ton oncle dans les yeux. Tu te laisse submerger par le trop-plein de haine intense, et tu t'y noies lorsque ton oncle t'approche.

« Encore une mauvaise journée ? C'est dommage, mon cœur. Et si je te réconfortais ? Aller, chéri, enlève juste tes vêtements…Voilà. »

C'est devenu un rituel malsain pour toi. Tu retires d'abord ton teeshirt, l'envoyant au sol. Les mains de ton oncle sont immédiatement de parts et d'autres sur ton corps. Il y a bien longtemps qu'elles ont arrêté de te sembler chaudes.

Mais c'est peut-être parce que tu es bien trop rempli de rage brûlante que ta température s'est élevée au cours des années.

Cette colère t'étouffe et brouille tout, et la chose suivante que tu arrives à comprendre, c'est que tu as le visage baissé et le bassin relevé sur le lit de ton oncle. Tout brûle dans la haine bouillante, tu ne peux rien faire d'autre que souffler et pleurer dans un oreiller qui sent suspicieusement la fumée et le sexe. Ton oncle est impitoyable. De plus en plus de rage t'emplis, mais tout ce que tu peux faire est de laisser les larmes se faire absorber par un oreiller sale en dessous de toi.

« Tu es une pute. » chuchote ton oncle dans ton oreille. Tu sanglotes une insulte et couvre tes yeux de ton poignet dans une faible tentative de défense. « N'est ce pas, chéri ? »

« Je zuis une pute. » gémis-tu.

« C'est vrai. Prends-le comme la salope que tu es. »

Tu pleures sur les draps et les resserre sur ton visage pour cela. Mais tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher tout est douloureux et tout te fais toujours mal, tu hais la moindre parcelle de vie dans le monde.

Ton oncle finit en toi et sur ton dos dénudé, puis se recule pour observer les dommages. Tu t'allonges sur le lit, pantois et pleurant la douleur qui te rattrape et les choses qui ne devraient pas faire mal qui commençaient à palpiter.

« Comment c'était ? » demande ton oncle doucement. Il pose une tendre main sur la haut de ton dos, et tu t'enfonces encore plus dans les draps.

« _Affreux ! _» tu hurles dans l'oreiller. « Je te _hais !_ »

Ton oncle te gifle le dos sans retenir sa force et tu glapis soudainement, non pas par la surprise du coup, mais à cause de la sensation du moindre centimètre carré de sa peau sur la tienne.

« Tu adores ça » te gronde ton oncle. Il t'attrape par le bas du cou et serre le plus fort qu'il le peut, te faisant te tordre dans un vain espoir de le faire arrêter. Alors que tu es sûr d'être en train de mourir par suffocation, il te relâche et tu te courbes sur toi-même, couvrant les bleus qui couvrent ton corps. Puis, sa main est à nouveau sur toi, te caressant délicatement et apaisant la peau brûlante où il t'avait frappé. « Oh, mon cœur, qui es tu et qu'as-tu fait de l'adorable petit garçon que j'ai connu ? »

Tu lèves le regard de l'oreiller, et tes yeux emplis de larmes s'assombrissent avec tous les grammes de haine que contiennent ton corps.

Où est parti le petit garçon ?

_Tout droit en enfer_, penses –tu. _C'est à là bas qu'il appartient._

**Ton nom est SOLLUX CAPTOR. Tu as DIX-HUIT ANS. Aujourd'hui, tu as TON BAC.**

**Que vas-tu faire ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**[ Chapitre 2 ]**

"…et maintenant, pour votre délégué et major de promotion, Sollux Captor."

Il y eut un assourdissant tonnerre d'applaudissement, et, acclamé comme une célébrité vêtu d'une robe noire et d'une écharpe bleu électrique, il se leva de son siège. Il avait l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage, faisant un clin d'œil à un groupe de filles qui gloussaient et, furtivement, leva le majeur sous une de ses longues manches noires à l'adresse ses amis masculins.

Il marcha sur la scène et en haut du podium, où il posa ses mains sur la surface, attendit que chaque âme dans l'étouffant gymnase se taise jusqu'à ce que le silence soit total.

« Salut. »

Un étudiant lâcha un cri, et Sollux Captor, âgé de dix-huit ans (plus un mois ou deux) rit et se redressa un peu.

« Donc » commença-t-il, haussant les épaules. « Nous y voilà, le jour de la graduation. Ce furent quatre longues années. »

Sollux promena son regard sur ses camarades diplômés et sur le siège qu'il avait personnellement réservé pour sa mère. Elle n'était pas là, bien sûr, mais son oncle y était bien évidemment. Lorsqu'il leva la caméra, si concentré sur son neveu, Sollux s'était presque senti comme s'il s'agissait d'une relation père-fils normale, platonique.

Presque.

Il fit la grimace et posa ses yeux tout à droite.

« Lorsque nous avançons dans notre ascension scolaire » commença Sollux. « Nous obtenons de nombreux titres. Pour moi, c'était 'l'intello gringalet', 'le bâton ambulant'… 'le Sire balbutiant'. C'était mon préféré, celui là, les gars. Merci beaucoup. »

Des gloussements, un sifflement aigu et un cri.

« Peu importe, nous avons tous eu notre juste lot de titres, et nous devrions être fier de chacun d'eux. Même les mauvais. Parce que, si ce n'était pas grâce aux noms par lesquels nous sommes appelés des fois, grâce à quoi serait-ce possible de créer des liens avec qui que ce soit ? Comment trouverions-nous notre place ? Pour moi, cette place était parmi les mal-aimés, et c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Karkat Vantas-»

Une vague de rire emplit le gymnase, et plusieurs professeurs rirent entre eux, certains secouaient leur tête ou levèrent des poings plaisantins vers Sollux.

_« Je t'avais demandé de ne pas m'inclure dans ton stupide discours ! » _

« Moi aussi je t'aime, camarade ! » répondit Sollux dans un cri vigoureux dans la mer de murmures. Il attendit que le silence se fasse à nouveau. « En fait… »

Sollux attendit un peu plus pour être sûr que le silence soit complet.

« En fait, nous nous sommes tous trouvés dans des situations difficiles. Mais tout cela était, pour une raison, ce pourquoi nous pouvons aujourd'hui nous rendre en ce lieu et entamer de grandes choses dans la vie. Avec nos moments difficiles, nous nous sommes créés le but de nous renforcer, afin de pouvoir entrer dans la société avec la tête haute et une peau dure sur le corps. » dit doucement Sollux, laisser son zozotement de coté était devenu simple avec des années d'entraînement. «Ça n'a pas été facile, mais nous y voilà. Nous avons tous changé pour le mieux. Nous sommes tous devenus d'honorables ajouts à la société, et je suis curieux de voir où la vie vous emmènera tous. Maintenant, sans plus attendre, laissez-moi finir ce pitoyable discours et être le premier à dire cela.

« Cassons-nous tous d'ici! »

Sollux sauta du podium et leva ses poings en triomphe alors que le tonnerre d'applaudissement et de réjouissements étouffa l'écho des dernières paroles que Sollux avait prononcées dans le microphone. Il sortit de la scène après s'être courbé comme à la fin d'un mélodrame, laissant le proviseur donner son discours final et finir la cérémonie de promotion.

Sollux ne pouvait pas être plus soulagé que de lancer sa toque de promotion dans les airs le plus haut possible.

« Quelle bande de putain d'imbéziles. Touz juzqu'au dernier. 'Honorable menzion de la zoziété, quelle blague !

-Oh, fermes ta gueule à zozoter, espèce de crétin défaitiste » lança Karkat en mettant un sac plastique plein de confettis en papier dans la benne à ordures de l'école. « Si tu hais tellement ces trous du cul, tu aurais dû le leur _dire_. »

Sollux et Karkat s'étaient débarrassés depuis longtemps de leurs robes de graduation, révélant leurs pantalons kaki-noirs et chemises blanches. Ensuite, le conseil des élèves avait été élu pour nettoyer le gymnase, pendant que les autres étudiants se mélangeaient dans la cafétéria avec leurs parents. Etait-ce ironique que le major de promotion président de la classe, avec l'aide de son _très _réticent meilleur ami, ait à nettoyer le bazar ?

« Juste pour dire » continua Sollux, laissant le couvercle de la benne se refermer avant de passer une main frustrée dans ses sombres cheveux acajou et désordonnés. « Peu importe. Je suis là dessus… »

« Tu l'es maintenant ? » se moqua Karkat. « Si par 'là-dessus' tu veux dire que tu vas t'énerver et aller te plaindre pendant cinq autres mois, et bien je te crois _totalement_, mec. Tu as l'air d'oublier que le seul qui se fait arnaquer ici, putain, c'est moi. Je ne suis même pas _obligé_ de t'aider, mais je le fais quand même parce que je suis le plus gentil des putains d'amis que tu aies ! »

Sollux fronça les sourcils et fit claquer sa langue alors que Karkat grommelait à lui-même et se penchait pour ramasser des bouts de papier laissés au sol.

« Ah, mec » soupira Sollux, grattant le derrière de sa tête avant de mettre ses mains dans ses poches. «Désolé. Je suis juste énervé que maman ne soit pas venue. »

« _Et bien_, tu- » commença Karkat en haussant le ton, toujours en ratissant le sol. Puis, il s'arrêta et sa voix se fit plus douce. « Et bien… Si tu n'étais pas une aussi mauvaise progéniture, elle aurait été là, abruti. »

Sollux sourit et s'agenouilla au sol à coté de Karkat pour l'aider à ramasser les papiers.

« Mauvaise progéniture? Qui est le major de promo ici? »

« _Va te faire foutre_, l'intello. »

Lui et Karkat voulurent saisir le même bout de papier, mais avant que leurs mains ne se touchent, Karkat leva les yeux et se hissa sur ses pieds, une boule de débris entre les mains. Sollux fit de même, ses sourcils se froncèrent en sentant l'atmosphère soudainement désagréable.

« Là. Laisse le reste. Laisse les concierges faire leur boulot et ramasser la merde au bout d'un certain temps. Roh, putain. »

Sollux roula les yeux en souriant, donnant un coup de coude à Karkat.

« Du calme, _princesse_. »

« Sollux ? »

Sollux se raidit au son d'une voix épouvantablement familière dans son dos. Karkat, qui faisait face à la voix, remit sa mâchoire correctement et fit un pas très peu subtil vers Sollux, le bloquant. Il se tourna lentement pour faire face à son oncle, qui marchait vers eux avec d'effrayantes, lentes et longues enjambées. Quand il les eut atteints, son sourire s'agrandit, au dégoût éhonté de Sollux.

C'était plutôt humoristique, en fait – Karkat mesurait plusieurs dizaines de centimètres de moins que Sollux (à la grande déception de ce garçon grincheux), mais l'oncle de Sollux était plus grand de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres que Sollux lui-même. Cependant, Karkat ne recula pas.

« Bonjour, Karkat » dit l'oncle Kenneth de sa lente, et douce voix profonde. Même si sa voix était aimable, il se tourna vers Karkat avec un air intimidant qui lui fit faire se triturer son jean d'impatience. « Bravo pour ton bac. »

« Merci, Monsieur Captor » dit Karkat froidement, décidant finalement d'avoir des couilles et d'enlever une mèche d'ébène de ses yeux pour pouvoir fixer méchamment son opposant. Kenneth ne bougea pas un muscle.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? » demanda Sollux doucement.

« Non… »

Cette situation devint rapidement gênante, et Sollux déglutit audiblement. Ce ne fut pas sans que Kenneth ne le remarque, il sourit.

« Vous voyez, c'était une chouette réunion, mais –» commença Karkat avec un sarcasme cassant. Il fut interrompu, cependant, par une voix qui l'appela.

« Karkat! »

Les trois têtes se tournèrent vers la porte arrière de l'école, où l'une des anciennes camarades de classe de Sollux tenait la porte.

« Karkat, il nous reste encore quelques sacs dans le gymnase » appela-t-elle. « Viens nous aider ! »

« Demande à _ce_ connard de le faire ! » dit Karkat, lançant son pouce en direction de Sollux.

« Sois pas con, Karkat. Laisse le tranquille un moment. Amène-toi!"

Quand ce fut clair qu'elle ne partirait pas, Karkat lança un regard d'excuse à Sollux et se traînant vers la porte, maugréant des jurons durant tout le chemin.

Et ensuite, ce fut Sollux et son oncle. Ils se regardèrent sans expression jusqu'à ce que la porte ne claque.

« Viens là » dit Kenneth lentement, le sourire sur son visage n'était pas de toute gentillesse. Voyant que Sollux n'avait pas bougé, Kenneth se résout alors à faire un pas menaçant vers lui, plaquant Sollux à la benne à ordures. « Regarde-moi. »

Sollux pinça ses lèvres et demeura de glace, fixant la poitrine de Kenneth, les yeux vides. Alors, ses yeux le trahirent et s'emplirent de nervosité. Erreur.

Les lunettes de Sollux cliquetèrent au sol, alors qu'un résonnant _crac_ emplissait ses oreilles et il paniqua. La gifle lui brûla instantanément la peau et fit vibrer sa tête. Laissant entendre un sourd cri de douleur, il leva la main pour toucher sa joue mais avant de l'atteindre, son oncle lui attrapa le poignet.

« Je t'ai dit de me regarder » dit-il, sévère, à travers ses dents serrées. Sollux se recroquevilla contre la benne, refusant de retourner sa tête vers son oncle. « Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi, Sollux. »

La tête de Sollux commença à se tourner frénétiquement vers Kenneth. Apparemment, il ne fut pas assez rapide, car son oncle lui attrapa violement le visage et le tourna vers lui. Le jeune homme eut du mal à contenir son expression de surprise.

« Là », soupira Kenneth, souriant un peu en avançant la figure de Sollux. « Regarde comme tu es beau. Grandi et prêt à affronter le monde. Tu as hâte d'être à l'université, mon chéri ? »

Il lutta pour pouvoir hocher la tête, prisonnier de l'étau de son oncle.

« C'est bien. Voilà l'intelligent et beau garçon que tu es devenu. »

Sollux ne put que fermer ses yeux brusquement quand Kenneth l'entraîna, le pressant contre la benne avec son corps. Kenneth l'embrassa intensément dès qu'il le put, étouffant Sollux avec le goût de fumée et d'autres substances dont il ne voulait pas entendre parler. Les doigts hargneux accrochés aux cheveux du brun, le tirant de part et d'autre, lui brûlant le cuir chevelu. Sollux essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à entrevoir, ce fut une masse de longs cheveux gras marron grisonnants.

« Ztop » dit Sollux d'une voix rauque entre ses grognements, alors qu'il essayait en vain d'écarter son oncle de lui.

« Je suis si triste, chéri » soupira Kenneth, se retirant et caressant le visage tremblant de Sollux. « Je suis si triste que tu passes l'été entier chez Karkat avant que tu entres à l'université. Je ne pourrais pas voir ton beau visage… »

Sollux se mordit la lèvre inférieure du plus fort qu'il le pu pour se retenir d'hurler de rage et de douleur, pendant que Kenneth continuer de le toucher en de mauvais endroits. Son pouce lui appuyait fermement sur la pomme d'Adam, ses ongles profondément enfoncés dans sa peau.

« Es-tu triste de me quitter ? » murmura Kenneth, secouant légèrement la tête de son neveu. « Es-tu triste de ne pas pouvoir me voir pendant tout ce temps?"

« Oui » gémit pratiquement Sollux, haïssant le son de sa propre voix. « Oui, je zuis trizte, oncle Kenneth. »

« Oh, chéri » susurra Kenneth, desserrant l'étau mortel de la gorge de Sollux. Il passa son pouce sur le visage du garçon. « Ca ira. Nous nous reverrons bientôt."

« Okay » expira Sollux, et sa voix se brisa. Il acquiesça et déglutit bruyamment. « Z'il te plaît…Z'il te plaît, laisse moi partir. »

Mais Kenneth ne le laissa pas. Au lieu de cela, ses mains sur les joues de Sollux glissèrent pour lui attraper le cou. Il trembla violement, levant les doigts pour griffer le bras de son oncle.

« Z'il te plait- »

Les moments suivants se firent troubles. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il subissait à présent une affreuse et terrifiante pression autour du cou qui lui arrachait le souffle. Des larmes perlèrent de ses yeux, non pas à cause de la peur ou de la douleur, mais dues au manque d'oxygène. Sa respiration devint de gutturaux et inaudibles pleurs d'appel au secours.

Et ce connard commença à relâcher la pression.

« Oh, Sollux » murmura Kenneth à l'oreille de Sollux où le sang s'accumulait. « Tu devrais vraiment donner plus de couleurs à tes jolies joues. »

Lorsque Sollux se fit sans plus aucune énergie, il le libéra, et le garçon s'écrasa contre la benne à ordures dans un immense halètement. Il tomba au sol immédiatement, amenant ses jambes tremblotantes à sa poitrine, se serrant lui-même étroitement alors qu'il essayait de maîtriser sa respiration galopante.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il d'une faible voix, même s'il ne cherchait pas vraiment une réponse. Il mit sa tête entre ses mains. « Pourquoi maman n'est-elle pas venue, aussi ? »

« Elle n'avait pas de temps à t'accorder, chéri » dit Kenneth gentiment. Il s'accroupit devant Sollux et lui caressa les cheveux. « Mais je serais toujours, toujours là pour toi. »

Voyant que Sollux ne donnait pas de réponse, Kenneth se pencha simplement en avant et embrassa chacune de ses paupières, puis son front, et lui donna un tout dernier chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

« Je t'aime, Sollux. »

Sollux ne fit qu'avaler sa salive difficilement une fois de plus et acquiescer, empêchant ses larmes de couler. Kenneth se releva.

« Je te reverrais aux vacances de la Toussaint, mon cœur. Je t'appellerai!"

En disant cela, son oncle marcha vers la sortie, disparaissant au tournant.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, Sollux laissa échapper le soupir qu'il retenait et trembla incontrôlablement, essayant de se masser le crâne pour faire passer les maux, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. A travers le brouillard dans son champ de vision, il observa autour de lui pour voir où ses lunettes se trouvaient, sur le sol. Heureusement, la monture rectangulaire des verres n'avait pas été abimée par la chute. Sollux se pencha pour les ramasser à l'aide de ses doigts secoués de tremblements, puis les mit avec difficulté.

S'asseyant, Sollux se frotta le pantalon et la chemise, puis essuya ses lèvres. Il se toucha le cou, effrayé de sentir une cassure, ou pire, un bleu. Mais non, son cou était en bon état. Ses joues étaient un peu rouges et sensibles au toucher, mais ce n'était pas grand-chose. Des bleus sur son cou auraient eu l'air dix mille fois plus suspects.

Maintenant sur pieds, Sollux trébucha un peu et se rattrapa à la benne, maintenant sa tête avec ses mains.

C'était fini.

Pour le moment, tout était terminé. Sollux laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. A présent, il était en sécurité. Il était libre. Il étouffa un rire, couvrant sa bouche de sa main. Dos à la poubelle, il glissa pour s'accroupir contre la paroi, inclinant sa tête en arrière dans un _bruit sourd_. Sollux clos ses yeux, et la migraine commença à passer.

« Hey, crétin, j'espère que tu sais qu'il y a une forte probabilité que le sol soit couvert de morceaux de verre. »

Sollux leva les yeux de sa main pour voir Karkat qui courrait vers lui.

« Où est ton oncle ? » demanda Karkat. Sollux déglutit et essaya faiblement de se lever. Son ami lui offrit néanmoins une main avec un soufflement d'irritation. Il la saisit et se releva, murmurant un 'merci'. Leurs mains restèrent jointes durant une seconde de plus que nécessaire, alors Karkat retira la sienne, se raclant la gorge.

« Il est parti » soupira Sollux après une longue et gênante pause. « Il m'a un peu secoué, mais tel que je le connais, il ne viendra pas m'embêter quand je serais chez toi. »

Karkat tordit ses lèvres et croisa les bras, observant Sollux avec son habituelle mine renfrognée.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, hein ? Tu sais, le truc de 'Nan, je vais pas faire confiance à Karkat, tout de même' que tu fais tout le temps commence vraiment à me faire chier. »

Sollux haussa les épaules et regarda au ciel. Il fit un sourire peu convainquant à Karkat. Une partie de Sollux savait que Karkat était secrètement au courant des abus de violence, mais il savait égalent qu'il n'était pas au fait de la molestation et du viol.

Sollux voulait que cela reste ainsi.

« Nan. Ca va. C'est juste que… Tu penses qu'on peut ne pas aller à la fête des Seniors, ce soir ? »

Karkat pencha la tête, son visage s'adoucissant légèrement.

« T'es pas d'humeur à aller t'agiter au beau milieu d'un tas de connards puants dans un étouffant gymnase à la con ? »

« Non. »

« On a déjà payé pour cette merde, tu sais. »

« Je te rembourserais. »

Karkat sourit et donna un coup dans le bras de Sollux.

« Tu es vraiment qu'un abruti d'indécis. »

« Ca veut dire que tu préfèrerais aller à la soirée ? »

« _Putain_, non. »

« Call of Duty ? »

« Le premier qui arrive à la voiture a droit à la manette qui marche bien ! »


	3. Chapter 3

**[ Chapitre 3 ]**

« Les garçons ? »

Sollux et Karkat levèrent les yeux de leur jeu lorsque Mme Vantas apparut à l'entrebâillement de la porte. C'était une petite femme, tout comme Karkat, et avait un embonpoint plaisant qui inspirait confort et foyer. Elle lança un regard réprobateur à la chambre de son fils, ses yeux rivés sur les vêtements sales qui formaient un tas dans un coin.

« Fiston, il me semblait t'avoir dit de ranger ça avant que Sollux n'arrive. » le réprimanda-t-elle. Karkat grommela et ramena son regard à leur partie de Call of Duty.

« Oublié. »

« _Oublié_, dit-il » soupira Mme Vantas. Puis, elle sourit en direction de Sollux.

« Je suis désolé que votre fils soit un tel gâchis de place, Mme Vantas » dit l'invité avec une tête totalement stoïque. Lui et la mère de Karkat se mirent à rire même si Sollux se prit un coup de poing dans la cuisse pour cela.

« Peu importe, je venais juste demander si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose » dit Mme Vantas, centrant son attention sur Sollux. « Tu veux dormir quelque part en particulier ? »

Sollux haussa les épaules, préoccupé par le jeu.

« N'importe où, ça ira, vraiment. Vous voulez que j'aide à gonfler un matelas, ou autre chose ? »

« Oh, non » dit Mme Vantas en agitant sa main négligemment. « Non, mon mari va installer un joli petit lit, ici, pour toi. Si tu veux aider, il apprécierait. Et tu aides aussi, Karkat. »

"Mamaaaan" se lamenta Karkat, basculant sa tête en arrière, la faisant se cogner contre le matelas de son lit, alors qu'il était assis près de Sollux. « C'est même pas moi qui dormira dedans ! »

« Karkat, ne me fais pas faire intervenir ton père. » lança la mère du brun. « Viens aider. »

Karkat gonfla ses joues d'air et fronça les sourcils en regardant la télévision.

« Bien. Qu'est ce qu'on mange ce soir, alors ? » demanda-t-il. Mme Vantas roula les yeux, secoua sa tête et s'en retourna. « _Maman_ ! »

Karkat se tut, attendant une réponse.

_« Mamaaaaaaaaaan, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?_ » hurla-t-il à travers la maison.

« Mec, ferme là, t'es vraiment qu'un connard » grogna Sollux, enfonçant son coude dans les côtes de Karkat. »

« _Ouch _! Va te faire foutre, elle a dit qu'elle allait faire quelque chose de spécial pour notre dinez de promo, parce qu'on ne va pas à la fête, et je veux savoir ce que c'est ! »

« T'as pas à te comporter comme un salaud à cause de ça. Aller, quoi, ta mère est géniale. »

« Elle est cool seulement quand tu es là. Tu as de la chance, elle te traite comme un prince, ou un truc du genre quand tu viens. »

« Parce que, contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas un connard. »

« Mec, tu es le plus grand enfoiré que j'ai jamais connu. »

« Au moins, _moi_, j'arrive à le cacher ! »

Le personnage de Karkat à l'écran virevolta et commença à déferler un déluge de balles sur celui de Sollux.

« Ah ! » cria Sollux, en riant. Il fit sauter son personnage hors du champ de tir de Karkat. « _Stop !_ C'est un tir amical ! »

Sollux arriva à avoir Karkat dans son champ de vision en se tournant, et se jetant finalement lui-même au sol, tirant dans la tête de Karkat, tuant son personnage en quelques secondes.

« Putain ! » explosa Karkat, envoyant sa manette sur ses cuisses.

« Ta manette va finir comme toutes les autres si tu continues à la maltraiter comme ça » se moqua Sollux, combattant pour respirer en s'allongeant dans un éclat de rires.

« Captor » grogna Karkat. Il envoya sa manette à coté et envoya Sollux valser loin de lui. Le brun hurla de surprise, mais rit et poussa l'autre en retour. Bientôt, ils entamèrent une lutte de poings et de bousculades, mais avant que les choses ne deviennent sérieuses, il y eu un toquement à la porte.

« Karkat, je croyais que ta mère t'avais dit de ranger ta maudite chambre ! »

Les deux têtes se tournèrent vers la porte, un homme de taille moyenne et de forte carrure s'y trouvait, M. Vantas. Il avait une expression énervée au visage qui ressemblait étrangement à l'expression habituelle de Karkat.

« Je _l'ai fait_. » insista Karkat. « J'ai enlevé toute la merde du chemin qui mène au lit de Sollux ! »

« On t'a dit de nettoyer ta chambre _en entier _! »

« _Ce n'est pas ce que maman a dit !_ »

Sollux gloussa en voyant que le père et le fils commençaient une de leurs innombrables disputes. C'était tout bonnement comique, car M. Vantas ressemblait à une version plus grande et large de son fils impétueux. Sollux regardait calmement, tout en sachant que ça ne deviendrait pas bien effrayant, juste que quelques vêtements et ceintures lancés à l'un et l'autre. Ensuite, il bailla, poussa un bout du bordel de Karkat du lit, puis s'y affala. Il regarda la collection de films de son ami, ne trouvant rien d'autre d'un tas de pitoyables comédies romantiques dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler avant.

Cherchant dans sa poche, Sollux sortit son téléphone et l'ouvrit. Cinq messages non lus. Il savait déjà de qui ils provenaient, mais Sollux les ouvrit tout de même, à contre cœur.

_Salut chéri. Je vérifie juste que ça va. Comment ça se passe chez Karkat ? Tu n'as rien oublié, j'espère ? Dis bonjour à la mère de Karkat de ma part._

Supprimer.

_Mon cœur, tu as oublié d'amener ton iPod ! J'ai dépensé beaucoup d'argent pour te l'acheter, chéri! Tu devrais t'en souvenir._

Supprimer.

_Je viendrais te l'apporter dans la soirée. Tu veux que je t'amène quelque chose d'autre ?_

Supprimer.

_La vidéo de la cérémonie est vraiment bien, mon cœur._

Supprimer.

_La regarder me donne envie de me tou-_

SUPPRIMER.

Sollux leva les yeux au ciel. Il était sur le point de fermer son téléphone, mais il vibra à nouveau. S'attendant au pire, il ouvrit précautionneusement le message.

_dsl de ne pas avoir pu venir à la cérémonie_

Il regarda le sms pendant un moment avant d'amener le téléphone tout près de son visage et d'appuyer sur le bouton 'réponse'.

_ca va maman tu m'a2 manqué maii2 tu peux veniir à la 2éance d'oriientatiion comme tu a2 diit, c'e2t ca ?_

Sollux fit la grimace. Il détestait ce portable. Non pas seulement parce que la touche 'i' était bloquer, mais parce que la touche 's' ne fonctionnait pas non plus. Il aurait pu utiliser le '5', mais le '2' était plus proche du bouton 'envoyer'.

Au bout d'un long moment, le téléphone de Sollux re-vibra.

_non dsl_

Sollux se renfrogna alors que ses épaules s'effondrèrent. Son cœur se noya dans les tréfonds de son ventre.

_ok ca iira maman_

Sollux envoya le message, pensa pendant un moment, et cliqua à nouveau sur le bouton 'répondre'.

_je t'aiime maman_

Satisfait, Sollux ferma son portable, le fantôme d'un sourire sur son visage. Mais une fois de plus, il eut à peine le temps de bouger avant que le portable ne bouge encore.

_Ok_

Sollux déglutit difficilement à cause de la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge. Sa mère était juste occupée, c'était tout. Elle lui enverrait un message plus tard pour le féliciter. Peut être qu'elle allait même l'appeler. Elle était juste…occupée.

« Les garçons ! »

Le cri venant du rez-de-chaussée imposa le silence dans la chambre, ils se regardèrent.

« A table ! »

Les disputes furent mises de côté et les téléphones négligemment glissés dans les poches alors qu'ils se précipitaient dans les escaliers.

« Et, tiens, prends aussi des serviettes propres » dit Mme Vantas, encombrant les bras de Sollux d'un tas d'affaires de toilette. « Et du savon. Je vais t'apporter ton pyjama, d'accord ? »

« Euh, oui, Madame Vantas. » dit Sollux avec un sourire en quelque sorte nerveux. « Merci. »

« Pas de problème » lui dit-elle gentiment, lui tapotant affectueusement le bras. « On adore quand tu viens ici. Tu es un gentil garçon. »

« Ah…haha » rit doucement le brun, gêné, alors que Mme Vantas se retournait, puis l'amenait à la salle de bain.

« Prends ton temps. Mon mari et Karkat vont t'installer le lit. »

« Vous n'êtes pas obligés, je peux le fai-»

« Tu es l'invité ! Prends donc ta douche, Sollux ! Et je ne prendrais pas 'non' pour une réponse acceptable. »

« D'accord, d'accord » chantonna Sollux. « Merci beaucoup, Madame Vantas. »

Sur ces mots, elle ferma la porte derrière lui et le laissa seul dans la pièce. Il déposa les serviettes sur le couvercle du panier à linge sale, puis se tourna vers le miroir pour se voir.

Son cou n'avait pas de marque apparente. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était habitué, pensa-t-il, l'air sombre. Il laissa échapper un long soupir, et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Il la laissa glisser sur ses bras et tomber au sol, derrière lui.

Ses lunettes étaient consciencieusement posées sur le bord du lavabo, près de sa montre et de son téléphone. Dans un bruit métallique, il déboucla sa ceinture et défit son pantalon, le faisant tomber à ses chevilles. Il les dégagea et les poussa sans cérémonie dans un coin pour les ramasser plus tard.

Sollux ouvrit d'abord le robinet pour vérifier la température. Une fois qu'il en fut satisfait, il retira son boxer à rayures noires et jaune, le mit de côté, et entra dans la douche.

L'eau chaude sur sa peau lui semblait merveilleuse. Sollux resta là, debout, les yeux fermés pendant un moment, laissant le jet d'eau se déverser sur son corps. Loin des troubles qui emplissaient son esprit, il pensa à de plus agréables choses.

Des choses comme la famille de Karkat. Madame Vantas était naturellement affectueuse, non pas parce qu'elle souhaitait coucher avec lui, mais parce qu'elle l'aimait tout simplement. Monsieur Vantas était vraiment amusant, toujours à se quereller avec Karkat. Même s'ils hurlaient énormément, mais au fil des années, après toutes les nuits passées chez les Vantas, Sollux avait compris qu'il s'agissait de leur manière de se témoigner de l'affection. Une curieuse affection, certes, mais avec un amour sans pareille.

A chaque fois qu'il était avec eux, il avait l'impression de haïr le monde un peu moins.

L'esprit de Sollux continuait à vagabonder dans ses pensées bien gardées, puis il pensa à sa mère. Il se souvenait vaguement de certains moments pendant lesquels sa mère le tenait contre elle et le berçait en avant puis en arrière, en avant puis en arrière. Ses longs cheveux lui chatouillaient le nez, et il y enfouissait son visage car ils sentaient bon. Comme le miel.

Et c'est cela qui t'as donné cet amour pour les abeilles. Parce qu'elles fabriquaient la même odeur que 'l'odeur de maman'.

Les yeux de Sollux s'ouvrirent. Il fixa le sol de la douche pendant un moment, regardant l'eau s'échapper dans le siphon.

Ses pensées glissèrent innocemment vers ce qui le rendait le plus heureux.

Karkat.

Il était fatiguant et méchant. Il était infernal. Son vocabulaire laissait à désirer.

Mais il était sincère. Il était loyal et une personne de confiance, il donnait une once d'espoir à Sollux, de le faire croire qu'il resterait encore des gens bien en ce monde. Le petit connard borné qu'il était, était le seul en qui Sollux avait vraiment confiance. Karkat était à lui. _Le sien._

Il ne laisserait personne le lui enlever. Son père, sa virginité, son amour pour le monde et son sens de l'appartenance lui avaient déjà été arrachés. Mais Karkat lui appartenait, et rien dans le monde ne le lui enlèverait.

Sollux déglutit audiblement, alors que ses joues rougirent. Ses pensées s'écartèrent du chemin de l'innocence, et ses paupières se fermèrent encore. Bientôt, les images de Karkat embrumèrent son esprit. Intérieurement, il traçait la forme de ses hanches et leur courbe naturelle. Il visionna ses fines lèvres, sa mâchoire, ses yeux marron chocolat.

Il laissa échapper un soupir bouleversé, Sollux baissa les yeux sur lui-même, remarquant que son corps s'était éveillé au rythme de ses pensées. Il pinça les lèvres et glissa ses mains au-delà de ses côtes, de son ventre plat.

Lorsqu'il fut sur le point d'attraper son membre, ses lèvres se tordirent en une expression de dégoût. Il ne pouvait pas regarder. Reculant d'un pas, Sollux appuya son coude contre a paroi de la douche et se couvrit les yeux avant de commencer finalement à lentement se toucher.

_Viens là, mon cœur. Je vais te montrer comment te sentir bien tout le temps._

Il grinça des dents en continuant à se caresser.

_Viens là et met toi à genoux, chéri. Je veux juste te demander un petit service._

Cela n'était plus vraiment agréable. Tout était trop délicat. La voix mielleuse dans son esprit rendait la vision de Karkat floue et effacée, remplacée par de la douleur et de la rage.

_Si tu le dis à qui que ce soit, je raconterais à tout le monde tout ce que tu as fait de mal._

Les lèvres de Sollux relâchèrent un minuscule gémissement qu'il retenait. En tout cas, il fut forcé d'essayer de rester dans cette voie.

_Tu es une sale chienne._

Tressautant, Sollux retira son visage de son bras et se regarda. Son excitation l'avait complètement quitté, et il se sentait idiot, à tenir son sexe endormi dans sa main.

« Fils de pute » cracha Sollux, se lâchant, yeux clos. Peu importe où il irait, son oncle le suivrait. Même si son esprit était libre, c'était comme si Kenneth lui avait mis une ceinture de chasteté.

S'enlaçant lui-même, Sollux se laissa s'immergea dans ses pensées négatives. Il était dégoûtant. Il désirait Karkat de tellement de façons malsaines. Il voulait le clouer au sol, lui voler le souffle, le faire crier son nom-

Sollux enfonça ses ongles dans ses flancs. Mais Karkat ne savait pas. Il ne saurait jamais car s'il commençait une relation avec lui, il lui dirait sûrement tout au sujet des abus qu'il subissait.

Et cela dégoûterait et éloignerait sûrement la seule personne dans le monde pour laquelle Sollux témoignait de l'intérêt.

Le shampooing dans ses cheveux ne lava pas sa honte. Comment avait-il osé essayer de se masturber dans la maison de Karkat ? Chez les Vantas ? M. et Mme. Vantas lui faisaient confiance et lui, était là, à penser à combien il aimerait mettre Karkat dans un lit-

Le brun arrêta l'eau et sortit de la douche avant que de nouvelles émotions malfaisantes ne s'immiscent dans son esprit sain. Il attrapa une serviette, sans faire attention à si il faisait tomber au sol les autres que Mme Vantas lui avaient données. Se séchant, Sollux luttait pour garder ses émotions sous contrôle. Il voulait désespérément pleurer, crier, ou au moins chasser le mal qui l'emplissait. Mais non, Sollux ne pouvait pas songer à la faiblesse. Il ne pouvait pas envisager que quelqu'un lui offre une épaule sur laquelle pleurer.

Les pensées de Sollux durent interrompues par un petit grattement à la porte.

« Sollux ? Je t'ai amené ton pyjama. Tu veux que je le mette où ?

-Euh…, commença Sollux en s'avançant vers la porte. Vous pouvez ouvrir la porte et le mettre à l'intérieur. »

La porte s'ouvrit alors et un bras apparut tenant le bas de pyjama à carreaux rouges et bleus et le tee-shirt blanc de Sollux.

« Merci » dit-il en saisissant les vêtements et en regardant la porte se refermer sur le bras de Mme Vantas.

« Pas de souci. On installé ton lit dans la chambre de Karkat, répondit-elle. Et Karkat veut savoir si tu veux sortir quelque part demain pour avoir manqué le bal de promo.

-Euh… Il vous a dit où ?

-Non. Il veut sûrement juste aller voir un film, pas grand-chose.

-Pas un de ses films romantiques à deux balles ?

-Je ne crois pas. Il a pas mal parlé du dernier Transformers, récemment.

-Ils en ont fait un autre ? »

Rires.

« Apparemment.

-Bien sûr. Qui n'aurait pas envie de voir des robots géants de l'espace se taper dessus ? C'est un des passe-temps virils préférés des gars. »

Autres gloussements.

« Oh, Sollux, si seulement Karkat était d'aussi bonne foi que toi. »

Sollux se sourit à lui-même. 'Si seulement', bien sûr.


	4. Chapter 4

**[ Chapitre 4 ]**

« Hé, ta mère m'a dit que tu voulais sortir demain » dit Sollux en entrant dans la chambre de Karkat avec une serviette posée sur la tête.

« …ouais » donna-t-il pour toute réponse, absent d'esprit.

Après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, il s'approcha du brun qui était assis en tailleur sur son lit, fixant la télévision. C'était un film d'amour, bien entendu.

« Tu es pitoyable » grogna Sollux en tapotant le coté de la tête de Karkat. Il ne détacha pas son regard du film, mais il enfonça juste son majeur dans sur le visage de son ami.

« Va te faire foutre. J'aime ce film. »

Sollux se laissa tomber près de Karkat sur son lit, et regarda bêtement l'écran, plissant un peu le nez. Il n'était _vraiment_ pas fan de films à l'eau de rose.

« T'as jamais voulu avoir une petite-amie ? Juste…une jolie fille avec de longs cheveux châtains et un beau visage ? » Demanda Karkat sans prévenir.

Sollux haussa un sourcil.

« Sérieux, Karkat ? Tu es _sérieusement_ en train de me demander ça ? »

Il fit la moue.

« Oh, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu hais la race humaine toute entière. Désolé d'avoir ignoré ton point de vue.

-Okay…Pour moi, la fille idéale aurait les cheveux noirs.

- C'est tout ? Tu ne vas jamais baiser de ta vie.

- Karkat, dois-je te rappeler que tu es le seul vierge dans cette pièce ? »

Il rougit, furieux, et se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

« Avec qui tu fais ca, de toute manière ? » demanda Karkat, finissant enfin par lever les yeux de son film pour fixer Sollux. Ce dernier afficha un petit sourire narquois.

« Tu ne saura jamais.

- Dis-moi!

- Non.

- Sollux! Bordel, je vais te tuer-»

Il y eut un toquement à la porte et le cri de Karkat se changea en un grognement bas. La porte s'ouvrit un moment plus tard, et Mme Vantas laissa entrer sa tête.

« Ton père et moi allons au lit, Karkat, dit-elle. Alors faites moins de bruit, maintenant. J'ai laissé quelques trucs à manger et du popcorn en bas, si vous avez faim. Si vous voulez en faire, soyez juste rapides et silencieux, d'accord ?

- Okay » dit Sollux alors que Karkat ne répondait pas.

« Bien. Alors d'accord, bonne nuit, vous deux. Vous pouvez vous coucher quand vous voulez, faites juste le moins de bruit possible.

- Bonne nuit, Mme Vantas.

- 'Nuit, Maman. »

Mme Vantas sourit et commença à fermer la porte. Mais avant qu'elle ne put la fermer, Karkat sauta de son lit et rejoignit sa mère, les bras ouverts, alors qu'il roulait les yeux.

« » soupira Karkat alors que Mme Vantas prenait son fils dans ses bras et le serrait très fort.

« Je suis tellement _fière_ de toi » murmura la mère. « Tu n'as pas idée, ma petite citrouille. »

Sollux les observait, le bout des oreilles de Karkat devenaient rouge, en s'écartant de se mère.

« M-Maman, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça… »

Mme Vantas relâcha son étreinte et donna un gros baiser sur chaque joue de Karkat, avant de lui en donner un dernier sur les lèvres.

« Viens ici aussi, Sollux » dit-elle, tenant la taille de Karkat d'un bras alors qu'elle dégageait l'autre. Sollux y alla hésitant, s'autorisant à les rejoindre, dans cette douce étreinte. Elle le pencha vers elle en le prenant par le cou pour lui embrasser le front, puis mis les deux garçons devant elle, les regardant de haut en bas. « Je me souviens de quand vous étiez encore de petits garçons. Vous avez grandi si vite, j'ai du mal à croire que vous êtes déjà à l'université.

Et Sollux ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu vas à la même école que Karkat ? Tu es major de promo, et présidant de la classe aussi ! Tu pourrais aller dans pratiquement tous les établissements d'Amérique ! »

« Il n'y a pas vraiment de mauvais ou de bon moyen d'enseigner la programmation informatique. C'est comme les maths. » dit Sollux, frottant l'arrière de sa tête encore humide de sa douche. « C'est plutôt facile, tout ce que les professeur ne m'enseignent pas, je peux me l'apprendre tout seul. Ça reste plutôt prestigieux, là où on va, de toute façon. Je n'ai pas l'impression de régresser. »

« Quel intelligent jeune homme. » minauda Mme Vantas, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour caresser la joue de Sollux. Puis elle se tourna vers Karkat et lui remit en place quelques mèches avec sa main. « Et tu es devenu si extraordinaire, Karkat. »

« Pourquoi je pouvais pas être l'Intelligent ? » demanda-t-il dans un grognement, mais il ne repoussa pas la caresse de sa mère.

Avec cela, Mme Vantas les amena à nouveau à elle pour un énorme câlin, laissant échapper un petit reniflement (bien sûr, tout ce qu'elle obtenu pour réponse fut un tapotement exaspéré dans son dos et un grommellement de Karkat.

« Oh, Sollux » dit-elle en se retirant. « Ton oncle est passé tout à l'heure avec un petit sac avec des trucs à toi que tu as oubliés. C'est en bas, sur la table de la cuisine, tu veux que je-»

« Nan, ne vous en inquiétez pas, Madame Vantas » dit Sollux en hâte.

« Bien. » répondit-elle avec un petit sourire compréhensif. « Et tu peux arrêter ces formalités. Appelle-moi juste Danielle. »

« Maman, c'est trop bizarre, pourquoi Sollux voudrait faire ça ? »

« _Peu importe_. » Mme Vantas continua, ignorant Karkat en rejetant ses courts et duveteux cheveux en arrière. « Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit. »

« 'Nuit. »

« B'nuit. »

Elle quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle. Dès qu'elle eut fait cela, Karkat lâcha un long grognement et retira son tee-shirt avant de l'envoyer au sol. Il soupira d'aise en se grattant le dos.

« J'ai cru qu'elle partirait jamais » murmura Karkat, roulant des yeux en allumant une lumière tamisée pour éteindre le plafonnier. « C'est vraiment une mère poule trop dévouée des fois. »

Il se tourna pour faire face à Sollux.

« Et toi. Arrête de faire ton lèche-cul ! Je vois très bien ce que tu essaies de faire ! »

Sollux ne faisait pas trop attention à Karkat, car il était trop préoccupé par les vêtements du brun.

Son jogging noir était inhabituellement large, la grande majorité du tissu était distendu, dévoilant d'une bien charmante façon dur les hanches de Karkat. C'était dangereusement sur le point de révéler ce sur quoi Sollux avait fantasmé depuis des années, mais cela ne faisait que titiller son envie en lui offrant une belle vue sur la ligne de duvet qui descendait de son nombril jusqu'à sa ceinture. Karkat avait séché quelques années de gym, succombant au lieu de cela à la cuisine faite maison de sa mère. Alors, il avait un peu d'embonpoint. Juste un peu. Mais Sollux s'en fichait. En fait, ses orteils bougeaient déjà contre le sol boisé de la chambre à la pensée de toucher ce ventre, l'embrass-

« Mais bordel, qu'est-ce-que tu fixes ?

Sollux sursauta un peu.

"Hein?" demanda-t-il bêtement. Karkat croisa les bras.

« Tu veux me dire quelque chose ? Tu trouves que je suis gros, Captor ? »

« N-Non ! » bégaya Sollux, alarmé. Depuis combien de temps le fixait-il ? Oh grand dieu, qu'il avait une érection ?...Non, mais en aurait-il eu une s'il avait regardé un seconde de plus.

« Au moins je suis pas une squelettique petite pute ! »

Sur ces mots, Karkat enfonça l'oreiller le plus proche dans le visage de Sollux, mais il le reçut dans le torse.

« Calme-toi. » soupira Sollux, roulant des yeux. « Je pensais juste. »

Karkat se détendit un peu.

« Tu pensais ? A ta mère ? »

Arrêt.

« …Euh…ouais. »

« Tu vois, mec, je pense pas que tu sois un mauvais fils. Ta mère était sûrement juste occupée. Maintenant arrête de faire ton bébé à propos de ça. Il y a un moment auquel tu dois arrêter d'être couvé. »

Sollux lui renvoya l'oreiller.

« Je sais, petit con » railla Sollux, attrapant le bas de son propre teeshirt. Il le fit glisser vers le haut et passer par sa tête, soulagé d'échapper à la chaleur d'Arizona qui s'installait facilement dans la chambre de Karkat lors des nuits d'été. Ses parents aimaient bien entendu faire sortir la chaleur de leur petite maison arizonnienne, même si la température était de plomb après le coucher du soleil. « Tu sais que j'aurais dit quelque chose si j'avais pensé que tu étais sérieux. »

« Hm » grogna Karkat, se retournant et allant sur son lit. Il rampa dessus et s'enroula dans sa couverture jusqu'au-dessus de sa tête. « Tu veux regarder le reste du film avec moi ? »

« Nan » dit Sollux après une pause. Même s'il voulait passer autant de temps que possible avec son ami, il n'osait pas regarder de tels films avec lui, car ils le déprimaient au point que c'en était visible. « Je suis un peu fatigué. »

« D'accord. »

Sollux se dirigea vers le lit que la famille Vantas lui avait préparé au côté opposé de la pièce et grimpa dedans. Il était tellement grand qu'il devait se courber un peu pour ne pas dépasser du matelas, mais il s'en fichait. Il aimait se rouler en boule lors de la nuit, il se sentait en sécurité et protégé.

Tournant le dos à Karkat, Sollux se fit absolument silencieux pour ne plus faire attention au film et se concentrer entièrement sur Karkat. Un soupir rêveur, le bruit des couvertures, le léger grognement après avoir baillé : c'était tout ce qu'écoutait Sollux. C'était presque aussi proche que de poser sa tête sur le torse du brun et d'écouter le rythme de son cœur qui bat. Simplement savoir que Karkat était là, vivant, bien-portant et qui respirait était assez pour emplir le cœur de Sollux de chaleur et le rendait à demi éveillé, à demi endormi.

Mais avant que Sollux ne put se plonger dans ses rêves, il se souvint de quelque chose et se réveilla d'un coup. Ce ne fut pas remarqué par Karkat, qui commençait à piquer du nez devant son film. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers lui pour vérifier qu'il ne lui prêtait pas attention, Sollux roula pour regarder sous son lit. D'ici, il tira son sac de voyage noir et le dé zippa. Il fouilla en repoussant quelques vêtements jusqu'à en toucher le fond, où se trouvait une grosse peluche d'abeille qui était calée dans un coin. Sollux l'attrapa doucement, le serrant dans ses mains. Il resta ainsi puis ferma le sac avant de vérifier trois fois si Karkat ne le regardait pas. Après avoir conclu qu'il ne pouvait pas être vu, il se retourna vers l'autre coté avec sa peluche, évitant de faire face à son meilleur ami.

Sollux fixa le bourdon grâce à la lumière blafarde de l'écran de télévision. Au fil des années, le solide tissu avec lequel l'abeille avait été faite avait bien tenu, ne présentant aucun signe de dommage ou dépérissement. Encore une fois, la peluche était plus qu'un jouet pour lui, il s'en était bien occupé. Ce fut un ami pour lui pendant toutes ces années quand il pensait que le monde l'avait rejeté. Ce fut un point important de son développement.

Quand son oncle le frappait, Babbu (il avait reçu cette abeille lorsqu'il était jeune, il n'avait pas vraiment un vocabulaire très avancé, âgé de trois ans.) l'embrassait et le réconfortait. S'il se faisait toucher, Babbu ne le dirait jamais. Il ne ferait que fixer Sollux avec ces grands yeux ronds en boutons et le consolerait en bougeant une antenne ou en lui tapotant gentiment la tête avec une aile de soie. Quand son oncle le violait… et bien, les animaux en peluche ne pouvaient pas arranger toutes les douleurs.

Mais il était certain que cela l'avait bien aidé.

Sollux ferma ses yeux et serra son abeille le plus fort qu'il le put. Son corps se lova autour de la peluche, et il se roula lui-même en une minuscule boule sur son lit. Il enfouillit son nez dans le doudou et inspira profondément.

Ça ne sentait plus comme sa mère.

_Les choses continuèrent normalement chez les Vantas durant les semaines suivantes. Bien sûr, Kenneth appelait au moins deux fois par jour, à la grande peine de Sollux. Ces appels étaient complètement ignorés, cependant il s'autorisait à se noyer dans la détente de l'été._

_Sollux et Karkat faisaient tout ce que deux garçons faisaient habituellement en été : sortir, conduire comme des crétins sur des routes désertes et manger deux fois leur poids en cochonneries. Il y eut un jour où ils étaient allés à la plage lors d'un voyage au Texas, Karkat avait attrapé un bernard l'hermite. En moins d'une seconde, il l'eut mis dans un joli petit aquarium, et une fois qu'ils furent de retour en Arizona, Karkat avait son nouvel animal de compagnie le bernard l'hermite, qu'il appela « Crabdad ». Très vite, ils étaient devenus bronzés, et ensuite ils attrapèrent des coups de soleil, pelèrent, puis rebronzèrent. Leurs cheveux s'étaient éclaircis à cause du soleil, et avant même de s'en rendre compte, l'été était déjà à moitié fini._

« Nnnnnnmmmgh… »

Les yeux de Sollux s'ouvrirent lorsqu'il se réveilla au son d'une voix grommelante. Il tendit l'oreille pour mieux entendre, mais après un moment de silence, il recommença lentement à entendre des marmonnements.

« Hmmmmgh… »

Sollux s'assit brusquement et tourna sa tête vers le lit de Karkat. Celui-ci y était étalé avec ses jambes étroitement entremêlées à la couverture qui avait été envoyée vers le pied du lit.

« Karkat ? » murmura Sollux dans la demi-pénombre. Alors qu'il ne recevait pas de réponse, il sortit ses jambes du lit et se leva avant d'aller vers le lit de son ami. « Karkat ? Ça va ? »

Karkat bougea seulement et gémit dans son sommeil. Sollux se dit que l'autre parlait juste dans son sommeil pendant tout ce temps, mais ne fit rien pour retourner dans son propre lit. Au lieu de cela, il fit attention à ne pas réveiller Karkat en se penchant sur le bord du lit. Il aurait aimé avoir pris ses lunettes pour avoir une meilleure vue sur son ami endormi.

Avec de tremblants et timides doigts, Sollux avança la main et la posa sur les joues de Karkat, sa clavicule, et plus bas, sur sa poitrine. Il finit à la taille de Karkat, où il caressa a peau chaude qu'il était venu à adorer au fil des années.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent et un désir silencieux commença à s'immiscer dans son dos, Sollux s'allongea à côté du corps immobile de Karkat. Il resta ainsi pendant une seconde, un bras de l'autre côté de l'oreiller, derrière la tête du brun. Il commença à s'abaisser, sa vision s'embrumait de l'insupportable urgence que son inévitable attirance envers Karkat lui avait apportée.

Ses lèvres se baladèrent étonnement vite. Avant d'avoir réalisé ce qu'il faisait, il embrassait son ami plongé dans le sommeil. C'était très innocent et à peine un baiser, mais la sensation des lèvres se frottant contre les siennes firent battre son cœur douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

De toute façon, une seconde plus tard, Sollux s'arracha lui-même avec un air de révulsion sur le visage. Le voilà, trahissant la confiance que Karkat avait en lui, pendant les vacances d'été.

_Tu es un putain de tordu, Sollux._

Un grognement de douleur s'échappa se la gorge de Sollux. Il se tourna immédiatement en se courbant, reposant ses coudes sur ses genoux et sa tête entre ses mains. 

« Sollux… ? »

Le garçon n'était pas surpris d'entendre sa voix. Il s'y attendait, même. Karkat n'avait pas vraiment le sommeil lourd. Pendant un moment, il se demanda _pourquoi, au nom de Dieu,_ cette idée lui était passée par la tête alors qu'il…

« Ouais ? »

Il y eut un bruissement derrière lui, et Sollux pouvait imaginer Karkat qui s'asseyait avec son visage fatigué, profondément troublé.

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ? » demanda Karkat dans un souffle. Ce n'était pas un bon signe. L'habituel garçon colérique ne flippait pas, et ce fait mettait à la fois de l'espoir et de la crainte dans le cœur de Sollux. Cela lui donna envie de se rouler en boule et de mourir, au moins, plus que d'habitude.

« Ze suis dézolé » dit finalement Sollux dans un murmure pratiquement inaudible. Son corps commença à trembler violemment.

« Putain » soupira Karkat. Il se mit à bouger d'avantage. « Euh… Et bien… Sollux, tu es… Tu es gay ? »

« Ze suis tellement dézolé. »

« Arrête de t'excuser, trou du cul. Réponds à ma question. Tu es gay ou pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu ne sais pas. » répéta Karkat. « Okay. Hm… Juste… Du calme, d'accord ? Si tu commences à pleurer, je vais putain te frapper. »

« Je pleure pas. » insista Sollux, relevant le visage de ses mains mais refusant toujours de regarder Karkat dans les yeux.

« Bien. Donc, euh… C'était quoi, _ça_, alors ? Ce baiser ? »

Sollux se courba comme s'il avait mal.

« Je sais pas. »

Il y eut un long et dérangeant silence.

« Est-ce que tu, euh… m'aimes ? » demanda Karkat d'une voix quelque peu frustrée, très embarassé. Sollux ignora totalement les mots cette fois, s'entourant lui-même de ses bras.

« On rezte amis ? » lança Sollux. Ses tremblements se changèrent vite en des soubresauts qui agitaient son corps et bloquaient ses membres.

« Mec » croassa Karkat. Le léger brisement de sa voix quand il parla permit à Sollux de relever un peu les yeux. Il…riait ?

Regardant par-dessus son épaule, Sollux fut surpris de voir Karkat lui souriant un peu tristement.

« Du calme. Aller, tu me saoulais toujours en me demandant si on restait amis après nous être disputés à propos de trucs débiles. Je ne crois pas pouvoir supporter que tu recommences avec ça. »

Le son taquin insignifiant de ses mots ne pouvait pas masquer le message plus profond qui s'y cachait. Et, grâce à cela, le cœur de Sollux s'allégea aussi vite qu'il s'était alourdi.

« Karkat, Je- » commença-t-il. Karkat secoua la tête et le fit taire d'une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« Arrête, Sollux. Arrête et ta gueule une seconde, que je puisse le digérer. »

Sollux se tut, obéissant, alors que Karkat regarda le plafond et pensa pendant une seconde.

« Laisse-moi rendre ça clair. Tu m'aimes. »

« …Oui. »

« …et depuis quand ça dure… ? »

« _Longtemps_, Karkat. »

« Ah. Ca explique probablement pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais remarqué…mais je suis pas vraiment surpris non plus. Et tu as dit que tu ne sais pas si tu es gay… ? »

« Hm » commença Sollux, tout bas, posant ses mains sur son ventre. « Sinon, je pense que je suis bisexuel… J'aime toujours les filles. Tu dois être un cas spécial, ou un truc du genre. »

« Un cas spécial » cita Karkat sceptiquement. Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Okay… bien… Ecoute, Sollux. J'ai aucun problème avec le fait que tu sois bi, ou… pansexuel, peu importe comment tu appelles ça. Mais… Merde, mec, je suis désolé mais j'aime les _filles_. »

Le sang de Sollux se glaça alors que sa minuscule once d'espoir était violemment arrachée de son cœur et jetée au sol. Celle-ci mourrait, pendant que Karkat continuait et que le visage du brun devenait de plus en plus pâle et le sang lui montait aux oreilles.

« Oh, merde, ça faisait rude. Euh… Sollux, je tiens vraiment à toi, beaucoup. C'est juste que… tu es comme un frère pour moi et… et je voudrais garder ça comme ça. J'ai pas d'autres sentiments pour toi que ceux-là. Euh…désolé. »

« Za va » dit doucement Sollux. Il sentit une main dans son dos.

« Non, tu vas pas bien, ne pense pas que j'entends pas ton zozotement à la con. Putain, je suis _vraiment_ désolé, Sollux. »

Sollux sourit un peu.

« Est-ce que j'aurais une chanze, un jour ? »

« Une quoi ? »

« A-avec toi. »

Arrêt.

« Je peux être celui que tu veux que je sois. » dit Sollux, se rétrogradant à un niveau auquel il n'aurait jamais voulu être. « Si tu veux, je pourrais même-»

« Sollux, juste, tais toi. » l'interrompit Karkat, haussant un peu le ton. Sollux ferma la bouche et serra les dents si fort qu'elles grincèrent, en signe de protestation. « Tu vas ruiner notre putain d'amitié si tu continues à me supplier. Tu vaux mieux que ça. Et tu es un meilleur ami que ça, aussi, parce tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas le genre de personne à me mettre en position où je dois choisir entre sortir avec mon meilleur ami et ne pas avoir de meilleur ami du tout. »

Intérieurement, Sollux se battait pour ramasser les morceaux de son cœur, lesquels s'étaient brisés sous l'impact avec le rejet ferme et sans aucune hésitation de Karkat. En dehors, peu importe, il restait immobile fixant le mur opposé de la chambre de Karkat.

« Meilleurs potes ? demanda Karkat finalement, l'extirpant de ses pensées dans lesquelles il était émergé. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir Karkat lui tendre son poing. Sollux lui offrit un sourire forcé et forma un poing rigide avec une de ses mains. Ils cognèrent leur poing.

« Meilleurs potes. »


	5. Chapter 5

**[ Chapitre 5 ]**

_Oh._

Oh oui, c'était probablement la pire chose sur laquelle tomber en rentrant.

Nan, il n'y avait vraiment rien de pire que de voir la langue d'un type fourrée dans la bouche de sa petite amie.

Bien.

Juste putain de bien.

« Aradia . »

Le couple entremêlé, qui était assis sur le lit le plus à gauche du dortoir en s'embrassant passionnément sursauta violemment alors que leurs têtes se tournèrent vers la porte et leurs mains se retirèrent du haut de l'un et de l'autre.

« Sollux » dit Aradia, sa voix s'éteignant dans la crainte, sous le voile d'excuse malgré le masque de surprise qu'elle essayait de mettre par-dessus. Elle se dépêcha de se détacher de son partenaire. « Comment es-tu entré ? »

« Le double de la clé. C'est qui ? » demanda Sollux, croisant les bras en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre l'ouverture de la porte.

« Hum » dit le type. Il se leva nerveusement sur ses pieds avant de marcher vers Sollux pour lui offrir sa main. « Mon nom est Equius. Equius Zahhak. »

Sollux baissa les yeux un moment sur la main ouverte avant de remonter sur Equius. Quand ce dernier se rendit compte que les choses devenaient étranges, il remballa sa main et regarda le sol avec embarras. Il chercha l'aide d'Aradia du regard, alors que celle-ci affichait un air coupable sur son visage.

« On peut parler une seconde, Sollux ? » demanda-t-elle. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« Je sais pas s'il y a grand-chose à dire, ça ira. »

Aradia grimaça en direction d'Equius en allant vers le brun, puis pris son bras. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de la pièce, dans le corridor du troisième étage du dortoir. Sollux commença à marcher alors qu'elle fixait ses pieds.

« Sollux, je-»

« C'est fini. Je sais. »

Silence.

« Tu vois, je voulais pas te faire de mal. » soupira Aradia, secouant légèrement la tête, alors que des larmes commençaient à se former aux coins de ses yeux.

« Mais tu m'as trompé quand même » dit Sollux, détestant le son de sa propre voix et combien elle était devenue minuscule et vulnérable.

« Je sais, et j'en suis désolée. Je sais que c'est quelque chose de complètement stupide que j'ai fait. Je suis tellement désolée. »

« Pourquoi tu l'as fait ? »

Elle renifla.

« C'est… C'est juste que tu ne m'aimes pas autant que je t'aime. »

« Comment, alors ? »

« Tu…Tu ne m'appelles jamais, et tu ne m'envoies jamais de messages. Et tu es tout le temps si secret… Je veux juste en savoir plus sur toi. »

« On est ensemble que depuis un mois, Aradia. On est pas déjà obligés de connaître tout l'un sur l'aut- »

« Mais je ne sais encore rien de toi ! » s'exclama la jeune femme, interrompant Sollux. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, et des larmes coulaient sur le visage de la brune. Les lèvres du garçon se pincèrent, puis il se retourna.

« Aradia, ne _pleure_ pas… »

Sollux alla vers elle et l'amena dans ses bras, tenant sa tête contre son torse. Il se pencha un peu, caressant ses longs cheveux rouges ondulés. Après un moment, elle se retira doucement, les yeux toujours un peu rouges mais cependant, ses larmes étaient séchées.

« Sollux, je tiens tellement à toi. Mais… Je suis déjà fatiguée de cette relation. Ça me donne envie de m'arracher les cheveux ! »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour rendre cette relation si fatigante pour toi ? »

« Okay, okay. Sérieusement. » soupira Aradia. Elle se recula et croisa les bras. « Tu es antipathique. Tu es antipathique à propos de ta vie, et de tes cours, aussi. »

« Je suis encore en vie, et j'ai environ 12 de moye- »

« -et tu es antipathique à propos de notre relation. » dit-elle doucement. Et détourna le regard alors que ses lèvres tremblaient à nouveau. « Et c'est aussi _moi_. Ca me pèse vraiment. Et… Et tu es trop exigeant quand on… »

« …couche ensemble. » finit Sollux amèrement. Il s'irrita. « Alors tu préfères partir avec ce Equius… Equius peu-importe-son-nom _au lieu de m'en parler _? »

« Sollux ! » gémit aradia, tapant du pied en posant ses poings sur ses hanches. « Tu ne peux pas agir comme si je n'avais pas essayé de t'en parler. J'ai essayé huit-mille fois de m'asseoir et de te le dire, mais quand tu prévois quelque chose, tu oublies que le reste du monde existe ! »

Sollux pinça les lèvres. Merde.

« Et-Et bien… C'est pas comme si tu t'occupais de moi, non plus ? T'aurais dû dire quelque chose ! Et tu m'as _trompé_ ! »

Aradia plissa furieusement les yeux.

« _Je viens de te dire que j'ai essayé de t'en parler_ ! »

Elle secoua la tête, son visage dans une expression de dégoût, en rage.

« _Aradia_ » grogna Sollux alors qu'elle se retournant, partant.

Il la suivit et attrapa son bras, par son poignet légèrement enveloppé, la retenant de partir.

« Aradia arrête, on peut arranger ça. S'il te plait. »

« Non » dit-elle sans hésitation, se libérant de la main de Sollux qui la bloquait. « Ça ne marchera pas marcher. Equius est… Equius ne s'en fout pas. Il me fait confiance. Et il s'implique dans notre relation. »

« _Aradia_… »

Sa voix était presque un murmure.

« J'ai essayé » murmura la jeune fille. « Je t'aime toujours. Mais…dans un sens plus platonique. Je pense qu'on sera mieux en tant qu'amis. Je serais… Je serais toujours ta partenaire en anglais, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour le projet. »

Les poings de Sollux se crispèrent, regardant Aradia s'éloigner lentement de lui.

« J'ai vraiment essayé. Mais c'est tellement évident que tu apprécies quelqu'un d'autre. Que tu aimes, même. Tu n'as pas à me tromper avec quelqu'un physiquement pour être infidèle. »

« Je ne- » commença le brun vivement.

« Ne me mens pas. » coupa Aradia. Ses lèvres se serrèrent, alors que quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle poussa un profond et saccadé soupir. « Parce que, Sollux. Mon nom n'est pas 'Karkat'. »

Après cela, elle tourna les talons en continuant à le regarder dans les yeux.

_Attends._

Elle commença à s'en aller.

_Attends, Aradia._

Elle disparut à l'angle du couloir.

Sollux baissa les yeux sur ses pieds pendant une seconde. Les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir d'entre ses lèvres, de se former. Au lieu de cela, il resta planté là comme le crétin absolu qu'il était.

« Merde » siffla Sollux, envoyant son poing dans la benne à recycler la plus proche. Il resta là quelques instants, fulminant, avant de s'en aller vers le hall. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle. J'ai pas besoin de cette salope. Elle m'a trompé. »

Il marcha en grognant son monologue, ce qui l'amena à l'ascenseur et au premier étage. Il grommelait toujours en sortant du bâtiment des dortoirs et il sortit dans le vent violent. Il fouilla furieusement dans les poches de sa veste jaune et noire avant d'en sortir un paquet de cigarette et un briquet. Tremblant de rage, il sortit un des bâtonnets de la boîte, le glissant entre ses lèvres. C'était dur pour lui de rester debout. Sollux amena son briquet et arrondit sa main libre autour du bout de la cigarette pour le protéger du vent. Une fois qu'elle fut allumée, il remballa le briquet dans sa poche.

…et frotta quelque chose avec ses articulations.

Sollux sortit l'étrange objet, et quand il le regarda sur sa paume, il reconnut le double de la clef de la chambre d'Aradia.

« Oh, putain ! » beugla Sollux du plus fort qu'il le put avec sa cigarette dans sa bouche. Il pencha son bras en arrière, balançant la clef le plus loin possible. En un éclair, elle disparut quelque part dans une touffe d'herbe grasse qui avait été ravagée par la gelée de la nuit. Après cela, il se traina plus loin de l'immeuble, se penchant d'avantage qu'il ne le faisait déjà habituellement lorsqu'il marchait.

L'université de Combfield se trouvait dans un endroit en quelque sorte isolé de New York, où la grande ville était en décor alors que la campagne en était la scène. Le bâtiment était assez compacte ( comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre venant d'un école si proche de la ville ), et le tout était à environ une vingt minutes en passant de coins en coins.

Malgré les gratte-ciels proches d'ici et l'autoroute de l'autre coté, l'endroit était plutôt paisible et silencieux. Les élèves avaient planté des chênes et des parterres de fleurs qui renvoyaient un arc-en-ciel de couleur sur tout le campus, créant une merveilleuse atmosphère qui se prêtait à la vie sociale et à l'étude ( éventuellement ) lors du printemps et de l'automne. En tout cas, Sollux pensait que Combfield était sous son meilleur jour en automne, quand tous les arcs-en-ciel devenaient des nuances de marrons, de jaunes et de rouges, et les arbres perdaient leurs feuilles et les laissaient se déposer sur le sol du campus.

Mais cette période était presque finie. Il n'y avait plus de chutes de gouttes d'eau venant des cieux et l'air chaud virevoltant entre les pieds des passants était parti lui aussi. Maintenant, les branches étaient presque nues, et les feuilles tombaient furieusement ici et là dans le doux vent de fin d'automne. Les drapeaux pendaient sur leurs perches, la plupart des feuilles s'étaient amassées dans certains coins, et les doubles vitrages avaient été installés en prévision de la neige d'hiver approchante. Pour être franc, Sollux était un peur nerveux à ce sujet. Il neigeait en Arizona, bien entendu, mais être si loin de sa maison, dans ce pays, continuait de lui faire se sentir intimidé face à la luminosité de la ville à distance. Il était également effrayé de la neige proche, et combien les blizzards du nord étaient pires que ceux du sud. La pensée envoya un frisson dans l'échine de Sollux. Au moins, les vacances de Noël étaient proches.

En parlant de cela, les vacances d'Automne étaient dans seulement deux semaines. La première partie de son premier semestre en tant que novice avait prouvé à Sollux que tout cela était du vent à ses yeux. En ce moment, il était coincé dans tous ces cours d'éducation générale, de compositions écrites, d'histoire, de trucs qui n'avaient aucun sens selon lui. Dans la vaste quantité de temps libre qu'il avait ( la seule vie sociale qu'il possédait était avec les amis de Karkat, son autre meilleur ami Dave, et sa maintenant ex-petite amie ), il s'asseyait devant son ordinateur et programmait.

Puis programmait.

_Puis programmait._

Tout était flou pour lui, mais lors de cette période, il avait en quelque sorte commencé à fumer. Karkat détestait cela de tout cœur, mais Sollux n'arrivait pas à en avoir quelque chose à faire. Il était majeur et ne blessait personne d'autre que lui-même. Il avait tous les droits. Sur la ligne, il avait commencé tout aussi bien à boire un peu, mais…

Et bien, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était mis à boire en tant que mineur. Donc il allait bien, d'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se sentir concerné.

Sollux soupira, jeta sa cigarette et l'écrasa avant de chercher son portable dans sa poche. Il l'ouvrit et fronça le nez en voyant les nombreux messages à la con de son oncle bien-aimé.

Bien. C'est la putain de cerise sur le gâteau de merde qu'était ce jour complètement naze. Le garçon fit bon usage de l'option 'tout supprimer'.

Lorsque tous les messages furent effacés de manière permanente, Sollux tapa un numéro bien mémorisé et amena le téléphone à son oreille. Après une demie douzaine de tonalités, l'autre ligne décrocha.

_« Yo. »_

« Salut Dave. C'est moi. »

_« Salut, ouais, je savais que c'était toi. »_

Sollux ricana un peu et se sourit à lui-même, enfonçant sa main libre dans sa poche pour la garder au chaud.

« Je suis toujours répertorié comme 'L'immenze Mac' ? »

_« Bien sur, bordel. »_

« Tu dois changer ça. Tu m'as jamais entendu zozoter. Je t'ai juste raconté quelques histoires, ça te donne pas le droit de me donner des surnoms en rapport avec ça. » blagua Sollux. Dave rit bruyamment de l'autre coté de la ligne.

_« Bien sur que si. »_

« Très drôle. »

Il y eut un court silence.

_« Alors ? T'appelle pour quoi, mec ? »_

« Et bien. » commença Sollux, sortant sa main de sa poche pour se frotter l'arrière du cou. « J'ai surpris Aradia en train de me tromper avec un type que j'avais jamais vu avant. »

_« Oh, Seigneur, mec. Je suis désolé."_

« Non, ne t'en fait pas. »

_« Ca va ? »_

« …ouais. Je crois qu'elle était plus en colère que moi. Je veux dire… Ouais, ça me les brise, mais ça a duré qu'un mois, tu sais. »

_« Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire. »_

« Donc, en fait… » entreprit le brun, le mouvement sur sa nuque se faisant un peu plus doux. « Je… me demandais si tu voulais bien… Tu sais, qu'on se voie ce soir. »

La longue pause dans la conversation montra à Sollux qu'il n'allait pas aimer la réponse.

_« Oh, chéri »_ soupira finalement Dave. Le visage du brun se contracta un peu.

« John a enfin.. ? »

_« …rendu la chose officielle ? Ouais. Il est avec moi, là, en fait. »_

« Vous faites ça au téléphone ? Dégeu. »

_« Nan, mec, juste quelques putain-de-mignons câlins et baisers. »_

Il y eut un bruissement venant de chez Dave, suivis de petits gloussements.

« Cool. » dit Sollux, un sourire dans la voix mais pas sur le visage. Encore des bruits. « Et bien, apprécie ton temps scotché à ton gars, M. Strider. »

_« Oh, je sais pas. Je crois que je commence à me réchauffer un peu avec EGDERP, ici. Je le préfère en tant que petit-ami qu'en meilleur ami. »_

_« Ha ha, hé ! Va te faire foutre, Dave ! » dit une voix dans le fond. D'avantage de bruissements._

_« Mmhm. Oui, s'il te plait. On. Le. Fait. Arriver. »_

_Beaucoup de bruit._

« Ahahaha » rit Sollux nerveusement. "Très bien, alors, Dave. Je vais te laisser avec ton nouveau jouet, joyeux gay day. »

_« A plus tard. »_

Sollux raccrocha et expira bruyamment, remettant son portable dans sa poche.

« Seigneur. » railla-t-il. « Quelle journée de merde. »

D'abord, plus de petite amie ensuite, plus de possibilité pour un plan cul amical. Rien. Juste lui et ses cigarettes.

« Joyeuses putain de vacances. » grommela-t-il amèrement en recommençant à marcher, traînant les semelles de ses converses contre le bitume. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il retourna dans l'immeuble des dortoirs, il récupéra à nouveau son portable en l'ouvrant. Le pouce survolant les boutons, il écrivit un nouveau message.

_Hé kk je me demandaii2 2ii ton amii faii2aiit toujour2 cette fete ce 2oiir_

Comme d'habitude, Karkat fut rapide à répondre.

_GAMZEE ? OUAIS. POURQUOI ?_

_Sollux roula des yeux. Depuis qu'il s'était accidentellement assis sur le portable de Karkat et –supposément- cassé la touche majuscules, Karkat n'avait pas arrêté de la ramener à propos de cela juste en tapant tout en capitales. __Tout le temps._

_Tu y va2 ?_

_PUTAIN NON. __J'AI UNE PUTAIN DE TONNE DE MERDE A FINIR CE SOIR._

_Maii2 on e2t vendredii mec_

_VIEUX J'AI MEME PAS VINGT ET UN ANS ET TOI NON PLUS. GAMZEE M'A DIT QU'IL Y AURA UNE TONNE DE BEUVERIE ET DE FUMETTE. ET JE PENSE PAS QUE TU DEVRAIS Y ALLER PARCE QUE TOUT LE MONDE ET LEURS COUSINS DE LEURS MARRAINES Y VONT. TU SAIS QUE LA FETE SERA INTERROMPUE PAR LES FLICS. JE VAIS PAS ME LAISSER ATTRAPPER AVEC MON SUCCULENT, ROSE ET BRILLANT CUL COINCE DANS LES AIRS POUR QU'UN CRETIN DE FLIC ARRIVE ET M'ENCULE POUR DES DROGUES QUE JE N'AURAIS MEME PAS PRISES._

_Joliie iimage kk_

_C'EST JUSTE POUR DIRE. __JE PENSE VRAIMENT QUE TU DEVRAIS PAS Y ALLER SAUF SI TU VEUX AVOIR LA CAVITE DE TON CUL DEBOUCHEE._

_Le2 fliic2 2'en foutent kk iil2 2avent que certaiin2 d'entre nou2 2ont miineur2. En plu2 je boiiraiis pa2 de2 ma22e2. Je 2uii1 ju2ste un peu enerve et je voulaii2 ju2te faiire la fete ce soiir._

Des pas pressés se firent entendre dans les tympans d'un Sollux très inconscient.

_POURQUOI ?_

_Aa a ca22e avec moii_

_QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FOUTU ?_

_« …tends ! Attends ! __Fef, attends, s'il te plait ! »_

_Riien. J'aii ouvert la porte et elle roulaiit de2 patiin2 à un trou du cul que j'avaii2 jamaii2 vu _

Les bruits de pas et les cris devenaient plus proches.

_T'AS SUREMENT FAIT TON ENFOIRE_

_Probablement_

_BIEN. __REVIENS DANS NOTRE CHAMBRE COMME CA ON EN PARLERA._

_Ok. J'y 2uii2 pre2que, tu veux que je ramène quelque cho-_

Avant que Sollux n'ai put finir son message, quelqu'un courrait vers lui. Il détacha ses yeux juste à temps pour s'en rendre compte, l'autre sprintait, le heurtant en plein fouet dans l'épaule.

La force du choc envoya presque Sollux valser au sol, et avant d'avoir réalisé ce qui s'était passé, il se retourna vers la direction opposée. Le bulldozer qui l'avait frappé était lui aussi retourné par le choc pas-si-doux, et pendant une fraction de seconde…

Pendant une fraction de seconde, alors que les deux garçons se retournaient, il y eut presque un arrêt dans le temps. Pendant une fraction de fraction de seconde, c'était comme si le cycle du temps s'était fait enclaver dans l'espace étroit d'une horloge. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Sollux plongea son regard dans des yeux plissés, qui semblaient bleu-gris, mais il aurait juré pouvoir les confondre pour du violet.

Ses joues étaient rougies, son menton légèrement plissé tremblant, ses lèvres crispées dans un terrible air de désespoir. Ses cheveux, qui étaient plus clairs que ceux de Sollux, avaient une mèche d'un violet vif, en plein milieu, mise en désordre par le désarroi. Son écharpe était emmêlée sur son cou, sa veste déboutonnée voltant au vent, et, putain de merde, peu importe quel était le problème de ce gars, il avait l'air très mal.

Ce fut la dernière chose que Sollux remarqua, les yeux du garçon étaient remplis de larmes. Aucune d'entre elles ne coulait, elles étaient retenues par ses longs cils noirs, ou nageaient sur ses yeux gigantesques.

Doux jésus, damnée putain de merde.

_Mignon._

Il était la créature de Dieu la plus mignonne que Sollux avait jamais vue dans sa vie, et, bon Dieu, son cœur était-il en train de faire doki-doki pour ce pleurnichard qui était resté, en quelque sorte trébuchant de manière hésitante ? Oui. Oui, c'était bien le cas.

Sollux retourna sur ses pas et fit son chemin vers l'autre garçon pour lui présenter ses plus sincères excuses, et peut-être une réplique de gentleman ou deux.

Mais avant d'avoir pu parler, l'autre sauta sur ses pieds, posa ses poings fermement sur ses cotés, et pris une immense inspiration.

« _REGARDE OU TU MARCHES, ESPECE DE CRETIN FAIBLARD SANS CERVELLE _! » rugit-il à pleins poumons, avec la légère trace d'un accent écossais. La force du cri –non, le _hurlement_, vraiment- envoya pratiquement Sollux sur son derrière.

Okay, non, vraiment pas mignon. Okay, juste peut-être un peu psychopathe, un putain de démon fou psychopathe avec un goût pour les hurlements. D'accord, bon. Ce putain de taré était définitivement rayé de la liste des 'je me le ferais bien, celui-là'.

Après un regard de dégoût final, la Reine Violette Merveilleuse tourna les talons et s'enfuit. Sollux resta planté un moment, ébahi, comme les passants qui commençaient à murmurer entre eux, après la catastrophe.

« Woh. » siffla le brun. « Quelle furie cinglée. »

Avec cela, il se tourna et continua son chemin.


End file.
